Hello Again
by Tessive
Summary: After the end of Bleach, the cast decides to celebrate with a party, but Orihime has something else in mind.


Disclaimer - Regretfully Bleach is not mine.

"Aaand, that's a wrap!" Kubo called. The air light went off and the staff around him began to clap.

That was it, Bleach was over.

"Good job everyone!" Rukia called as she pushed her mic away. Turning to Ichigo, she shot him a thumbs up which he returned. Orihime took off her head phones and stood from her chair, taking a moment to crack her back. Renji took that moment to wad up his spread sheet and chuck it at the two youngsters in the chairs next to him.

"You two did great!" he praised Ichika and Kazui. The strawberry boy ducked and scratched his head while the young girl smiled cheekily.

"Do you think there will be a sequel?" Ichika asked excitedly. Both children looked over to Kubo who was busy shaking hands with the director. Orihime smiled gently at them both indulgently.

"Who knows, anything's possible."

The two turned back to look at her. Kazui smiled.

"You make a great mom," he told her with a bright smile. Orihime laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Well you make a great son," she teased before turning to include the girl too.

"You both are very good actors."

Kazui smiled and rubbed the back of his neck while Ichika puffed out her chest proudly.

"Thanks. It runs in the family," he told her before sneaking a glance at Ichigo.

"I wouldn't have even gotten the part if my cousin hadn't pulled some strings," he told them honestly. Kazui scoffed.

"Well it makes sense. You and Ichigo look exactly alike."

"Yo, Orihime," Ichigo interrupted.

Glancing up, Orihime caught the strawberry's gaze.

"We're going to meet up with Uryu, Chad, and Tatsuki at the bar. You coming?" he asked.

"Wait, is Grimmjow going to be there?" Kazui interrupted suddenly. Ichigo looked down and frowned at her.

"Probably," he grumbled. Kazui squealed.

"Oh you have to take me! I've been dying to meet him!"

"What no way! I'm taking a child to a bar!" Ichigo protested. Orihime smiled faintly before catching Rukia's gaze across the room. The two shared a knowing look.

"You guys go ahead," she told him softly. Kazui and Ichigo paused in the arguing.

"Are you sure, Orihime? Kubo's throwing a big party. Everyone's going to be there," Renji added. Orihime smirked, thinking of quite a few faces that _wouldn't_ be there. Before she could say anything Rukia came up between the two males and slid her arms through each of theirs.

"Come on guys, it's been a long day. Let's not keep everyone waiting." Indeed the studio was clearing very quickly. Orihime smiled gratefully at the raven haired woman.

"We still on for breakfast tomorrow?" she asked Rukia.

"You bet," Rukia promised with a wink before turning and guiding Renji and Ichigo towards the exit. Kazui and Ichika trailed behind them, both now whining to be included in the evening festivities.

"Hey Rukia, how come we never get breakfast?" Renji complained.

"Shut up!" Then the elevator doors shut and the room was suddenly silent. Orihime took her time gathering her purse and coffee, mentally debating whether or not she should clean out her locker before ultimately deciding to leave her things until tomorrow.

Stepping outside, she was surprised to find that the sunny warm summer day had turned to a rainy, humid day.

 _'How fitting'_ Orihime mused as she headed towards her old car sitting in the parking lot. Something heavy in her heart loosened as she unlocked the door and slid inside.

 _'Another ending'_ she thought before reaching into her purse and scrolling down her contacts to the 'U's before pressing the dial button.

A moment later a familiar, monotone voice answered.

"Hello,"

"Hey..." she began and then paused, trying to find the words. After he had left the show they had stayed in contact for a while but after both of them were signed on to new, different shows they had slowly fallen out of contact.

"Are you alright?" Ulquiorra asked after a moment of silence. Blinking, Orihime was brought out of her revere.

"I'm fine. I just..." sighing, she took a deep breath.

"Would you like to go out for coffee sometime?" she asked in a rush. Orihime felt her cheeks redden suddenly, which was ridiculous. Ulquiorra was on the other side of town. The worse thing he could do was decline-

"Are you free now?" he asked instead. Orihime smiled, suddenly feeling like everything was going to be okay.

Endings were really just beginnings after all.

* * *

 **So there you go. Bleach ending was terrible. I make new one. Thank you to my beta cousin for helping. I hope everyone like it.**


End file.
